yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 021
"Battle with the Bot", known as "Yuma vs. Cleaning Robot Obomi" in the Japanese version, is the twenty-first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on August 29, 2011 and in the United States on April 28, 2012. Featured Duels Yuma Tsukumo vs. Lillybot (first) Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Yuma controls no cards and has 2500 LP, while Lillybot controls "Junk Robot Teapot Kangaroo" ( 3/800/1200) and "Junk Robot Camelcycle" ( 4/800/1600), both in Attack Position, and a Set card. Lillybot's turn "]] Yuma's LP are damaged through unknown means (Yuma: 2500 → 1900 LP). Lillybot activates her face-down "Star Light, Star Bright" to target both "Teapot Kangaroo" and "Camelcycle" and change the Level of "Teapot Kangaroo" to that of "Camelcycle" (as they have the same ATK) ("Teapot Kangaroo": 3 → 4). Lillybot overlays "Teapot Kangaroo" and "Camelcycle" in order to Xyz Summon "Wind-Up Zenmaister" ( 4/1900/1500, ORU: 2) in Attack Position. "Zenmaister" attacks directly (Yuma: 1900 → 0 LP). Yuma Tsukumo and Bronk Stone vs. Lillybot Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Yuma and Bronk control no cards, while Lillybot controls a Set card. Yuma's and Bronk's LP are damaged through unknown means (Yuma: 0 LP, Bronk: 0 LP). Yuma Tsukumo vs. Lillybot (second) Turn 1: Yuma Yuma draws. He then Normal Summons "Gagaga Magician" ( 4/1500/1000) in Attack Position and Sets a card. Turn 2: Lillybot "]] Lillybot draws. She then activates "Eco Spell - Reduce Waste" to banish "Junk Robot Cleanaga" and "Junk Robot Computerkong" from her Deck and add "Junk Robot Camelcycle" from her Deck to her hand (as the banished monsters are "Junk Robot" and the added monster is also a "Junk Robot". Lillybot Normal Summons "Camelcycle" ( 4/800/1600) in Attack Position. She then activates "Eco Spell - Recycle" to Special Summon "Cleanaga" ( 4/1200/800) and "Computerkong" ( 4/1000/1000) in Attack Position (as the Special Summoned monsters are "Junk Robots"). Lillybot overlays "Camelcycle", "Cleanaga" and "Computerkong" in order to Xyz Summon "Recycle Rhinobot" ( 4/2700/2000, ORU: 3) in Attack Position. "Recycle Rhinobot" attacks "Gagaga Magician", but Yuma activates his face-down "Half Unbreak" to target "Gagaga Magician" and prevent it from being destroyed by battle as well as halve the Battle Damage he takes (Yuma: 4000 → 3400 LP). Turn 3: Yuma Yuma draws "Gagaga Girl" and subsequently Normal Summons it ( 3/1000/800) in Attack Position. He then activates "Wonder Wand", equipping it to "Gagaga Girl" and increasing its ATK by 500 ("Gagaga Girl": 1000 → 1500 ATK). Yuma then activates the effect of "Gagaga Magician", changing its Level to 8 ("Gagaga Magician": 4 → 8). He then activates "Gagaga Thunder" to target "Gagaga Magician" and "Gagaga Girl" and inflict damage to Lillybot equal to the difference in Levels between the targeted monsters times 300 (Lillybot: 4000 → 2500 LP). Yuma Sets a card. Turn 4: Lillybot Lillybot draws. She then Normal Summons "Junk Robot Teapot Kangaroo" ( 3/800/1200) in Attack Position. Lillybot activates the effect of "Recycle Rhinobot" three times, detaching all of its Overlay Units ("Recycle Rhinobot": 3 → 0 ORU) in order to target "Teapot Kangaroo" and increase its ATK by 500 for each one detached ("Teapot Kangaroo": 800 → 1300 → 1800 → 2300 ATK). "Recycle Rhinobot" attacks "Gagaga Girl", but Yuma activates his face-down "Gagagaguard" (as he controls two or more "Gagaga" monsters) to prevent "Gagaga" monsters from being destroyed by battle this turn (Yuma: 3400 → 2200 LP). "Teapot Kangaroo" attacks "Gagaga Magician", but the latter isn't destroyed (Yuma: 2200 → 1400 LP). On Lillybot's End Phase, the final effect of "Recycle Rhinobot" activates (as it has no Overlay Units), destroying "Teapot Kangaroo" (as it had the lowest ATK of all monsters Lillybot had on her field) and inflicting damage to both players equal to its original ATK (Lillybot: 2500 → 1700 LP, Yuma: 1400 → 600 LP). Turn 5: Yuma Yuma draws "Star Light, Star Bright" and subsequently activates it to target "Gagaga Magician" and "Gagaga Girl" and change the Level of "Gagaga Girl" to that of "Gagaga Magician" (as they have the same ATK) ("Gagaga Girl": 3 → 4). He then overlays "Gagaga Magician" and "Gagaga Girl" in order to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" ( 4/2500/2000, ORU: 2) in Attack Position. As "Gagaga Girl" was used in an Xyz Summon with another "Gagaga" monster, Yuma activates the effect of "Gagaga Girl" to reduce the ATK of "Recycle Rhinobot" to 0 ("Recycle Rhinobot": 2700 → 0 LP). "Utopia" attacks and destroys "Recycle Rhinobot" (Lillybot: 1700 → 0 LP). Differences in adaptations * Sakiyomi JumBANG! appearing in the World Duel Carnival ad are removed. * The revealed electrical wires on the cord Yuma tried to connect on Lillybot is removed. * The close-up of "Gagaga Girl" being summoned and being equipped with Wonder Wand are cut. Also cut from the dub is "Gagaga Girl" referring to "Gagaga Magician" as "Gagaga-senpai". * "Gagaga Girl" is given more clothing. Mistakes * When Lillybot won the duel against Yuma for the first time, her WIN screen shows her with her pink ribbon attached, although she had only worn the ribbon moments after. This was corrected in the English dub. * When Lillybot attacked Yuma with "Wind-Up Zenmaister", "Zenmaister" remained with 1900 ATK Points. However, due to its effect, it should have increased to 2500. * In the Italian dub, "Wind-Up Zenmaister" is called "Wind-Up Zenmaines". * After Yuma's second turn during his second duel with Lillybot, Astral mentions that if Yuma had activated the level-changing effect of "Gagaga Magician" to change it to a Level 3 monster, he could have summoned "Number 17: Leviathan Dragon" and used the effect of "Gagaga Girl" to make the ATK of "Recycle Rhinobot" 0. Astral states that if Yuma did this, he could have won the Duel on that very turn. However, this is untrue - Lillybot still had 4000 LP, so even if Yuma used the effect of "Leviathan Dragon" to increase its ATK to 2500, Lillybot would still have 1500 LP left. * Warning the Cards in the Duel Puzzle are so fast to figure out how the puzzle is solve. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes